Lean on Me
Lean on Me by Bill Withers ''is featured in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One. It is sung by New Directions as a ballad to show support to Finn and Quinn due to the baby debacle. The song tells Finn and Quinn the group will support them throughout the journey of Quinn's pregnancy. Mercedes and Artie lead the song with Tina providing back-up vocals throughout the song. In the single and album version of the song, Tina also provides adlibs towards the end of the song, however this isn't shown in the episode version. This is the song used in the advertisement for ''Glee: The Music, Volume 2. Lyrics New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: 'Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum ('Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (please) Swallow your pride (pride) If I have things Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): You need to borrow, (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show. So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: hey) When you're not strong (Artie: when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (Artie: help you carry on), For it wont be long (Artie: oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. New Directions (New Directions): (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand). Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions) We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) New Directions: I just might I just might have a problem that you'll understand. Mercedes with New Directions We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me. Artie (Tina and New Directions): If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road. I'll share your load Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: If you just call me. Mercedes with New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend). Call me (Artie: Call me). Call me (Tina: Call me) (Artie: When you need a friend). Call me (Tina: When you need a friend). Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend). Call me (Tina: '''Any time of day). Call me. '''Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on lean on (Mercedes: lean, lean on me, yeah) lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean (Mercedes: hey, yeah!) on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on. I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on) Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Charts Trivia *Cory Monteith and Dianna Agron were not allowed to attend rehearsals for the episode's final musical performance, Lean on Me, as Falchuk wanted their reactions to seem real. Both were brought to tears by the performance, with co-star Jenna Ushkowitz commenting: "It's special to have those kinds of touching moments where you can get real, raw emotions on screen". Gallery 35383817 640.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg GleeClubLeanOnMe.png Glee-Cast-Lean-on-Me-Glee-S01E10-HDTV-720p.jpg 11-18-somebody-to-lean-on.jpg Glee_Episode_10_15.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang